


Family Time

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [22]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Outings, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke take a day trip to the lake with the twins. Because someone thinks they should learn how to swim before they’re adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Time

Clarke walked slowly down the winding path towards the small lake, Athena, her 5-month-old daughter in her arms. She stepped over a rock as she followed her boyfriend, who held their son in his arms. “How much farther?” She asked while shifting  her daughter in her arms.

Bellamy glanced over at his girlfriend with an arched brow, “Not too far Princess. Lincoln said it was just passed the field of purple flowers,” he offered as he hitched the backpack further up over his shoulder. They’d been walking for a good fifteen minutes and while that wasn’t usually a big deal, babies were heavy and so was the crap he was lugging in the bag.

His foot slipped a bit on some wet earth and he readjusted himself as he continued walking. “Be careful, it’s slippery over here,” he said as his son made a loud gurgling noise and attempted to grab a leaf from the tree they were walking past.

Clarke nodded even though Bellamy couldn’t see her. “I still can’t believe we actually left camp to do this,” she commented lightly, “Are we sure that Miller and Octavia can hold down the fort while we’re gone?” She asked. It wasn’t that Clarke didn’t trust them. She did. But keeping everyone in line and doing what they were supposed to be doing was a difficult task especially now that it was getting warmer out.

Bellamy smiled as he reached out and tugged his son’s hand away from the passing tree. “They’ll be fine. We won’t be here long. A half hour tops. It’s just about a fifteen minute walk each way, so really it’s only an hour. They can handle things for that long.” He told his girlfriend glancing briefly at her with a small grin. “We need this. We agreed an hour alone as a family twice a week. Something just for us.”

It was hard being a leader, but he and Clarke managed to do it. It took a lot of time from both of them and they didn’t get nearly enough time with each other or with their children, which was why their little family breaks came about. 

Clarke nodded as she shifted Athena to her hip, “I know, you’re right. I just worry.” She explained even though he knew that already.

Bellamy chuckled. “You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.” He replied as he stepped over a branch and onto level ground. He spotted the lake up ahead and grinned. “There it is. Neutral territory.” He said as he made his way towards the waters edge.

Clarke followed suit her eyes widening slightly when she took in the lake, “Wow, it’s beautiful.” She commented as Athena squirmed in her arms. “One second baby. I’ll put you down when we get to the water.”

Bellamy paused by the edge of the water and let the bag drop from his shoulder. He turned to Clarke and nodded towards their son, “Take Finn for a second so I can set up the blanket.”

Clarke grinned at her son and took him from Bellamy. “Hey you,” she said softly making Finn giggle. The 5-month-old looked at his sister and reached out to her while babbling. Athena did the same. Clarke just shook her head as she stood there holding the twins as they talked to each other in their own little baby way.

Bellamy opened the bag and pulled out a large blanket. He laid it out on the grass in front of the water and then pulled out two towels and tossed them down. “Okay Princess, come on over.” He said as he reached behind his back and pulled his t-shirt up and over his head tossing it aside.

Clarke glanced at Bellamy and her gaze drifted over his naked chest as the sun beat down on him. She couldn’t get over how much bigger he’d gotten over the years. He’d always been attractive, but lately even more so. She shook her thoughts away and walked forward carefully setting the twins down to give her arms a rest ignoring the way Bellamy smirked at her.

Clarke nodded towards the water, “Want to check it out first? Make sure it’s not too cold?” She asked as she reached for her own shirt and tugged it over her head before bending down to undress the babies. 

Bellamy nodded, but he didn’t move just yet as he stared at Clarke’s back as she undressed the twins. Was it wrong that he found her incredibly attractive at the moment? He shook his head and reached for his pants unbuckled them, pulling down the zipper and then letting them fall to the ground. He toed off his boots and tossed everything aside before walking towards the lake in his boxers.

Bellamy stepped into the water and groaned slightly. “It’s not too cold at all. It actually feels really good after that damn hike to get here.” He told her as he turned to face her with a grin, “Pants off princess and toss me a baby.”

Clarke sent a glare in his direction, “I will not toss you one of our children, come and get one.” She said now that she had them down to their cloth diapers. “We should take the diapers off, I didn’t bring new cloths with us.” She told him as she worked on taking them off.

Bellamy stepped back onto land and spotted Athena trying to crawl away. He grinned down at his daughter and made his way over to the blanket scooping her up. “Where are you going trouble maker?” He asked softly as he pressed a kiss to the baby’s head.

He glanced over at Clark as she took off Finn’s cloth diaper and then nodded towards the lake. “Come on Princess, lets go see how these to take to the water. We can’t have them not knowing how to swim like mommy,” he teased.

Clarke stood with Finn in her arms. “I resent that. I can swim  _now_. And it’s not like you’re any better than me.” She huffed while walking towards the waters edge, Finn squirming in her arms.

Bellamy just chuckled, a grin tugging at his lips as he brushed by her softly and walking right  into the water. “Whatever you need to tell yourself Princess.” He could see his daughter glancing down at the water curiously and he walked a little further into the lake and pulled her away from his chest letting her feet sink down into the water.

Athena blinked and then kicked her feet before babbling loudly. Bellamy chuckled, “I think she likes the water,” he said a grin on his lips as he looked over to Clarke who was making her way into the water with Finn in her arms.

She smiled and held the excited 5-month-old in her arms out in front of her so she could dip him in the water too. A loud squealing laugh echoed around them as Finn kicked in the water, drawing Athena’s attention to him. She made her own loud noise as she reached her hands out towards Finn.

Bellamy and Clarke met in the middle of the lake each of them holding a baby into the water carefully so they could kick around. Clarke glanced over at her boyfriend and shifted Finn in her arms so she could get a hand free. She pushed her hand into the water and splashed Bellamy gently a grin tugging at her lips. 

Bellamy blinked and then glanced at Clarke with an arched brow. “Are you initiating a war Princess? Because Athena and I will go the distance,” he joked as he watched the blonde grin.

Clarke nodded, “Maybe I am. Finn and I will go just as far,” she stated as she bit her bottom lip. It wasn’t often that she and Bellamy got to relax and let loose. They were leaders, they didn’t have time to play around, which was why times like these were so nice.

Bellamy sunk low in the water with his daughter in his arms and he helped her carefully splash at Clarke and Finn, which of course made her giggle. Clarke did the same thing with Finn and before they knew it they were all drenched and breathing heavy.

A soft laugh left Clarke’s lips and she grinned at Bellamy, “You know…this is a pretty decent life we’ve made for ourselves.” She said softly.

He shifted Athena in his arms again so she was pressed against his chest and he nodded. “It is.” He replied softly closing some of the distance between them. “You happy?” Bellamy asked suddenly as he glanced up at her.

Clarke tilted her head to the side, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. And then she smiled, the sun beating down on her as she looked over at Bellamy. “I am. Happier than I ever thought I could be…especially after everything that’s happened and all the people we lost.” She said quietly.

Bellamy nodded. “I know what you mean.” He admitted as he stood beside her, his daughter in his arms as she kicked her little foot in the water and yawned. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against the side of Clarke’s head. “I love you,” he whispered near her ear, the words soft.

Clarke was convinced she would have missed them had he not been talking right beside her ear. Her expression softened and she leaned into him. “And I love you.” She stated, something that she hadn’t been able to admit right away. But now she couldn’t go a day without saying it.

She watched as Bellamy let himself fall back onto the water and float the way Lincoln had taught them, with Athena on his stomach. Clarke smiled and shook her head. Who would have thought when they landed on earth years ago that this was where they’d end up? Certainly not Clarke. But honestly, if she had it all to do over again she wouldn’t change a damn thing about it. 


End file.
